jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clay Bailey
Clay (Voiced by Jeff Bennett and by David Kaye in the sequel) was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fought evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power was Wudai Crater. He was able to use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. Clay was from Texas as a cowboy and worked on a ranch, being raised by his parents along side his sister, Jesse. He later traveled back for the Star Hanabi. He had not initially known that the Star Hanabi was his father's lone star. After Dojo told them that it was the Star Hanabi, he needed to get it from him but he couldn't go back with his friends to the temple or the Star Hanabi until he proved he was a man. Clay was a very mellow and patient, and did not get ruffled easily. There are few things that will make Clay angry, some being taking or messing with his hat, or harming his friends. Clay was also very honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and was somewhat old-fashioned in his ways. Clay used Tai Chi, referred to as "Old Man Kung Fu" by Raimundo. In his very first Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi did not have any faith in Clay winning against their nemesis, Jack Spicer, because of his patient maner and characteristics of his element. But Clay proved the other Monks wrong by using sunflower seeds to attract the bird in the showdown instead of aggressively attacking and harming the bird. Clay, naturally, was also the strongest of the Dragons in training. Clay could often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience was valuable to the other Monks. He always had a way to find the light of every bad situation. He took on the "big brother" role of the team, always protecting and caring for the other Monks. He was also a big eater, his first loyalty being to any food he laid his eyes on, particularly pork chops. Clay was very skilled with a lasso which he consistently used for snagging items, saving allies as well as capturing opponents.His chivalrous ways, Clay would never fight or hit a girl and therefore would not battle any female even if they are evil. Powers. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: Attacks. Clay's attacks are: *'Earth Manipulation:' As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay had the power to control, and shape earth, including stone and rock. **'Superhuman Strength:' He was also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. **'Enhanced Agility:' He possessed agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. **'Enhanced Durability:' He had proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. **'Clay's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Seismic Kick Earth': He kicked the ground and creates a huge earthquake or simply kicks the enemy with extreme force. **'Clay's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Crater Earth': This takes on several forms but was usually Clay slamming the ground creating an earthquake or throwing rocks at the enemy. He could also create several spikes out of earth capable of reaching and destroying Jack's Jack-Bots as well as creating shoes, gauntlets or even a full body armor out of earth. With this attack his ability to manipulate earth was even greater than before. **'Clay's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Jupiter Earth': After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Clay is able to use Shoku Jupiter. With this, he is able to level mountains and tremble the entire Earth itself with one strike of his fists. Weapons. *'Shen Gong Wu:' His signature Shen Gong Wu were the Fist of Tebigong, the Lasso Boa Boa and the Third Arm Sash which he usually combined with his element. He was the only character to have so many signature Shen Gong Wu. **'Wudai Weapon:' His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang, a metal boomerang that, when thrown, could multiply into about eight powerful, rock shattering boomerangs. **'Elemental Shen Gong Wu:' His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Longhorn Taurus. **'Lasso:' As a cowboy, Clay always carries a lasso that he uses in every mission. Trivia *Jeffrey and Jaden will one day meet Clay in the future once they meet Twilight and her team, The Rainbooms. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Powered characters Category:Team Rainbooms Category:Clay & Applejack (EG) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Elements of Harmony: Honesty Category:Twilight's family Category:Twilight's Adventure members Category:The Rainbooms Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Avengers Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Characters who get captured Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Adults Category:Victims of Thanos Category:Pure Good